


Whipping Up A Good Time

by raendown



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26613988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/pseuds/raendown
Summary: A mild kitchen accident leads to feelings being revealed and action being taken. Minato has no complaints.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Namikaze Minato
Comments: 22
Kudos: 138





	Whipping Up A Good Time

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I have had this sitting in my drafts for a couple of _years_ , poking at it every so often and then forgetting all about it again. It feels good to finally post it.

He would discover later, through offhand questions at the supermarket, that he had simply been one of the unlucky consumers to buy part of a defective batch of product. In fact quite a few people in the village had suffered the same sticky accident as he had, although probably without quite the same results afterwards. One of them had been a little old lady who lived alone and, reportedly, she’d almost had heart failure from the surprise. Still, that was all discovered after the fact and hindsight did nothing to save him from the shock of having the can of aerosol whipped cream explode in his hand as he held it upside down over a slice of reheated pie.

Minato’s finely honed shinobi instincts reacted without thought, tossing the small canister away from himself as they registered the ‘threat’. Unfortunately it hit the cupboard and rebounded straight towards him so he succeeded in nothing more than assaulting himself with even more sugared foam. A heartbeat passed in which his every sense sang with awareness, feeling the utter calmness of the room in contrast to the excitement he had just experienced. Then the Yondaime Hokage peeked down at himself to assess the damage.

He couldn’t help but feel just a little ridiculous. The tiny explosion had scared the life right out of him even if he hadn’t been harmed at all - unless one counted his dignity. He couldn’t help but imagine the local gossip chains in his head telling each other all about how their fearless leader had been frightened by a can of dessert topping and it made him grimace in self-deprecation as he took in the sight of his torso. He certainly wouldn’t be scaring off any enemies looking like he did right now. It was his first day off in a long while so he hadn’t been wearing a shirt all morning and thus of course he looked incredibly lewd now, like something that might have stepped right out of Jiraiya-sensei’s raunchy novels. His bare chest was liberally coated in snowy cream, some of it dripping down to catch and gather around the waistband of his lounge pants. His peripheral vision informed him that at least some had landed in his hair and he could feel the splotch that streaked across his left cheek. More than anything he felt like some sort of confectionary treat gone wrong. 

If the god’s had any kindness for him they were not exercising it that day, he decided. Just as he finished appraising the damage his kitchen door swung open and, of all the people in the entire village, the one he least wanted to see him like this walked straight in to the room. He’d forgotten in the excitement that Kakashi was only a thin wooden door away, that he’d come in to the kitchen to make tea and pie for them both since his ex-student had stopped by for a visit. 

“Sensei? What was that noi–…uh…hngh?” The younger man’s words petered out the moment he caught sight of Minato’s current state and his sentence instead ended with a rather strangled mix of letters and a low keening. The Yondaime watched as Kakashi’s visible eye widened steadily, bit by bit, until he feared for the security of its position. He watched Kakashi’s body pause between one step and the next until he had settled in to absolute stillness. Then that one eye inched down until he was staring at the mess of creamy whipped frosting and stayed there, seemingly riveted by the sight. 

“Uhm…I don’t know what happened,” The Hokage mumbled in embarrassment. “I just wanted some whipped cream. The can sort of exploded when I tried to use it.”

Kakashi gave no indication he’d heard a single word that was spoken. He was still staring at the mess. Minato drew his brows together self-consciously and fought the urge to fidget. It was hard enough to stand still around the younger man lately; doubly so now when he found himself being scrutinized so closely. 

“Kakashi?” he asked. No response. “Are you alright?” It was as if his friend were frozen to the spot, some part of his brain broken down by the admittedly silly sight in front of him. Minato spent a few moments genuinely confused about such a response until he witnessed something he had only dared think about in dreams he would never willingly admit to.

The mask hiding that face from the rest of the world had been discarded around him years ago. He therefore had a perfect view of the small pink tongue that peeked out to absent-mindedly draw across thin lips, lips that stay parted as if their owner were unaware of just how stunned he looked. What sparked the moment of realization for Minato, however, was the fact that only a second later Kakashi swallowed. Hard. And that one action changed his entire face, rearranging it in to an expression of desperation and  _ want _ . Minato wondered what he wanted so badly. All he was doing was staring at his half naked old teacher all covered in whipped – oh.

Well. 

Well well. 

The Yondaime felt both of his eyebrows slowly crawling up in to his hairline as he allowed the idea to sink in that Kakashi had frozen because of the debauched picture he’d been presented with and because he - by some grace of the gods - liked what he saw. In the most wonderfully perverted way. Suddenly the attraction he’d been working so hard to keep hidden didn’t seem like it was as one-sided as he had assumed. 

Minato smiled while the inner child inside of him decided that a good situation could always be made better if you have a little fun with it. When he lifted the hand not still holding the can of topping, Kakashi’s eyes darted to follow the movement. The younger man made a strangled noise when Minato drew a single finger through the mess decorating his pectorals, swirling around a sticky nipple, before raising up to pop the appendage in to his mouth. As he sucked it clean his ex-student finally made eye contact with him again so he rewarded him with a slow deliberate wink. He could swear that Kakashi actually stopped breathing for a few heartbeats. 

“Sensei…” The single word seemed to be all that Kakashi was able to muster, and even that came out breathy and uneven. He looked unsure of what he wanted to say, as if his brain wasn’t functioning at full capacity right then, especially evident when he barely twitched to be beckoned forward with that freshly cleaned finger.

“Kakashi,” Minato purred. “Come here.” He’d never seduced anyone of the male persuasion before. His first attempt didn’t appear to be going too badly if the way Kakashi was drifting towards him in a trance-like state was any indication. When the younger man was close enough Minato reached out and snagged him by the mask pooled around his neck, using the material to draw him in until they were less than a foot apart. “I could use your help cleaning this up.” 

Alright, so maybe all of his seduction knowledge had been gleaned from his mentor’s pornographic novels. Maybe that was the cheesiest line that he had spoken in his whole life. Anyone else might have laughed at him. Kakashi, however, happened to enjoy the same raunchy literature and his reaction did not disappoint. Minato had the pleasure of watching a slow flush paint itself across that pale countenance while the deliciously exposed throat bobbed in another thick swallow. His ears twitched when they picked up the sound of harsh breathing. 

As if in a dream Kakashi swayed forward, his torso arching to keep his own chest out of the sugary mess decorating the Hokage’s form. Minato almost squealed aloud when something wet dragged up his left cheek. He turned his head to see Kakashi’s tongue withdraw back in to his mouth and watched as he seemed to contemplate the sweet cream.

“Was that the kind of help you were looking for?” 

That was all it took for Minato to all but physically melt in to a puddle right there. He’d only heard that kind of rumbling growl out of Kakashi in his most secret fantasies. Unable to properly formulate enough words to make a coherent response, he yanked on the mask still in his grip and pushed his head forward to meet the other man in the middle.

Kakashi moaned in to their first kiss, the sound reverberating through his lips and all the way down to his toes. They tilted their heads in unison, seeking a better angle as they both poured all the passion they’d been hiding from each other in to this one moment. It was hands-down the hottest kiss Minato had ever been a part of. His friend seemed determined to short-circuit his senses with nothing more than lips and tongue and it was definitely working. He was panting already when Kakashi moved his kisses away, down the side of Minato’s neck to nibble across his clavicle.

He gasped when Kakashi licked him again, cleaning whipped cream off of one peaked nipple and lapping at the surrounding area. He arched like a cat, pressing in to the sensation and letting go of Kakashi’s mask at last, his hands instead falling to grip the counter behind him as he abandoned the exploded canister to roll across the floor. His knees felt as though they were seconds away from collapsing with unexpected pleasure but he desperately wanted to stay upright. There was absolutely no way he was ending this when he’d been waiting for it for too long already. 

Like the complete tease he was, Kakashi licked his way down Minato’s chest, making random patterns and leaving patches of cream behind without care. He traced the lines of hard-earned abdominals and dipped a tongue in to a slightly ticklish belly button before following the rather prominent oblique line. Minato’s jaw hung open as he watched helplessly, unable to do more than pant and shiver and let the other man do as he wished. Kakashi’s half-gloved hands traced around his waist to give his rear a firm squeeze before trailing down the length of his legs only to come back up the sides. Clever fingers toyed with the drawstring on his trousers while that sinful tongue traced the last visible edge of skin. 

“Ah…” Minato mouthed wordlessly, small breathless sounds escaping him when Kakashi looked up to catch his eye. The moment their gazes locked Kakashi pulled on the string and Minato swallowed thickly as the only item of clothing he was currently wearing loosened and slipped off his hips, bunching on the floor around his ankles.

His cock jutted up, nearly brushing the other’s chin now that it was allowed to hang free. Kakashi smirked at him and held his eyes as he leaned down to slowly lick the tip, tiny kitten licks with just a brush of his tongue. Despite the barely-there touch it was still the best thing Minato had felt in years and it sent trembles of anticipation racing through his veins. Kakashi licked his own lips with a hum as though he’d found a flavor he thoroughly enjoyed. Then without any warning he leaned forward and took the cock before him in to his mouth, sliding down as far as he could go. 

Minato very nearly collapsed as an echoing moan was dragged out of him. Almost immediately he had to have a quick but very stern talk with his body just to avoid coming straight away from the incredible sensations threatening to overload his brain. Kakashi sank down until he could fit no more in his mouth and then stayed there, breathing through his nose and waiting until Minato met his eyes again. Then he slowly pulled away to swirl his tongue around the head and sank back down.

The rhythm he picked up was slow but steady, paced just right to bring Minato to the brink of insanity within less than a minute. Never before had he experienced such glorious torture - or at least if he had then he couldn’t think of it at the moment. He couldn’t think about very much at all just then. Every last ounce of brain power he had was steadily being sucked out of him through his cock by a very eager Kakashi. If he wasn’t sure he would die if the man stopped just now he would have tackled his friend to the floor and done what he could to show that he had a few talents hidden under his own tongue as well. But that would have to wait until he was able to unroll his eyes from the back of his head or even think a coherent thought around the mind-numbing sensations in his lower half. 

Without thinking Minato reached out to thread his fingers through the silver hair bobbing in front of him. And when Kakashi swirled his tongue just right he jerked his fistful of hair more by instinct than through any efforts to be intentionally sexy. The moan that drifted up would have been utterly filthy even if it hadn’t been delivered around a mouthful of cock, complete with vibrations that had Minato trembling against the countertop. 

“Don’t judge me,” he managed to choke out, “but I’m-  _ fuck _ \- don’t stop- I’m so close Kakashi!” 

His only response was another moan and fingers coming up to cup his balls ever so gently, an area he generally ignored on the rare occasion he indulged himself while alone. It had been long enough that he’d entirely forgotten how sensitive he was there. A simple roll of Kakashi’s fingers was all it took to send him tumbling over the edge. 

Embarrassment that he hadn’t been able to hold off for all that long would have to wait until later. Minato closed his eyes and curled around the body kneeling in front of him as he came with a garbled call which might have started out as Kakashi’s name. It was hard to tell. The fingers not cupping him curled around the length Kakashi hadn't been able to fit in his mouth and stroked him so gently he could only clench his own fingers around their fistfuls of hair to stop himself from curling down farther and whimper a cry for mercy. 

“You have no idea,” Kakashi murmured in a hoarse voice after he slowly pulled away, “how many times I have gotten off to the idea of doing that.” 

“Nngg!”

“Why, whatever is the matter? You looked a bit flushed.” 

Minato gurgled a few disconnected syllables in a very serious attempt to find words. When it became clear that talking was still a bit beyond him at the moment he opted instead for sliding down the countertop - ignoring the way several drawer handles dug in to his flesh uncomfortably on the way down - and pulled Kakashi in to a kiss that nearly sent smoke signals pouring out of his ears. Strong thighs found their way overtop of his own and he suddenly found himself with a lapful of his most scintillating dreams. 

While he certainly had entertained a number of fantasies that involved both of them in a kitchen, eventually sitting on the cold linoleum was enough to bring him back to reality and remind him that there were much more comfortable places they could be in. Namely the bedroom. Or the couch, that was a lot closer. He had an inkling that Kakashi would be amenable to either. It still took him a couple minutes longer to remember how proper speech worked but that had quite a bit to do with the phenomenal kisses stealing his words all over again. 

“You should stay for dinner,” he managed to blurt out eventually. When Kakashi pulled away a few inches to look at him consideringly Minato licked his lips with a nervous twitch. “Or if you’re busy tonight then I could take you to dinner this Friday? No ramen, I promise. You deserve better than just ramen!” 

“Maa, if you’re trying to sweet talk me it’s a bit of wasted time.”

“Oh.”

For a single heartbeat Minato wondered if he could convince the ground to open up and swallow him. 

“I’m already as sweet on you as I’m going to get.” Kakashi winked, his lips pulled up in a mischievous grin. Minato wasn’t sure if he wanted to kiss it away or swat it. He settled for an exasperated huff. 

“That was  _ terrible _ ,” Minato scolded him. Kakashi laughed and ducked in for another kiss. 

“Excuse you, my jokes are masterpieces!”

“Of terribleness!” 

Both of them glared playfully, sizing each other up like they meant to go to war, until eventually Minato realized he was sitting on his own kitchen floor with his pants around his ankles and a fully clothed man across his hips. If the awkwardness of being the only one naked weren’t enough, his ass was definitely feeling the chill of the poorly insulated tiles now. He cleared his throat with a distinctly sheepish note and tilted his head towards the hall.

“I don’t suppose we could take our dinner negotiations to the bedroom, could we? Before I freeze both of my buns off?” 

He’d never seen Kakashi move so quickly outside of battle, leaping up and pulling him to his feet within seconds. 

“We can’t have that!” he declared. “I have a vested interest in those buns and freezing them off is not on my to-do list. At least not until we’ve had our first big fight and I toss you out in to the cold to think about what you’ve done.” 

“Ah, I see. And I suppose making it up to you will take some begging?”

“Quite a lot of it, yes.” Kakashi nodded solemnly. Then he turned his head away to hide the smile breaking out across his face, enjoying his own joke just a little too much. Or possibly he was imagining what filthy deeds the two of them might get up to once begging got involved. Minato had to admit that he was very tempted to ask. 

Instead he shuffled his weight from side to side, kicking his trousers off each ankle one by one. When he was free he set both hands on his hips to display his body in all its naked glory. He knew very well that he was an attractive man, although hopefully the little bits of creamy residue left on his skin didn’t take away from that too much.

“First one to the bedroom gets to be on top,” he declared. Then he bolted.

Behind him he could hear the echo of Kakashi’s indignant protests that this wasn’t a fair contest, going up against the fastest man in the village, and the laughter bubbling up in his chest very nearly put him off balance as he raced down the hall. He couldn’t find it in himself to be upset when he almost lost because of that. The two of them collapsed across the bed in a messy heap of tangled limbs and Minato could only think that this was it, this was the missing puzzle piece he’d been yearning after for years. 

And he owed it all to a faulty can of whipped cream. When Kakashi came over that afternoon neither of them could have predicted that this was where they would end up - but as he listened to the sinful noises playing out beneath him Minato thought happily that neither of them seemed all that disappointed. He was sure most customers would have immediately taken the canister back to the shop and demanded a refund. As for him, well, he was already drafting a letter of thanks in his mind for the company that made them. He owed them every smile and every laugh that he would ever taste for himself from this day forward, every anniversary they would ever celebrate, every touch of calloused fingers over old and faded scars. All this because of a little whipped cream.

Excited as he was for their current activities, Minato couldn’t wait until later. Of all the people he knew only Kakashi, with his equally terrible sense of humor, would appreciate the pun of how very sweet the results of this accident had been. 


End file.
